Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery bows, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for dampening shocks and vibrations in a bow.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Stabilizers and shock absorbers for archery bows have been utilized in the archery field for many years. Bows without such systems are affected by the shock and vibrations that occur during the launch and release of an arrow from the bow. Because the trajectory of the arrow is affected by any movement or vibration of the bow during the arrow""s launch, it is desirable to reduce and/or eliminate such vibrations to the greatest extent possible.
Various shock and vibration dampening devices have been developed to minimize shock and vibration. However, the success such devices is a function of vibration absorbing qualities of the device. Some dampening devices simply attach weighted bodies to the bow, with the extra weight absorbing a portion of the vibration. However, the success of such dampeners is a function of the weight of the body, with larger bodies absorbing more vibration. Since it is undesirable to substantially increase the weight of a bow and to create potential obstructions, such dampeners are impractical. Other dampening devices seek to absorb vibrations through use of fluids or elastomers, but the operation of such devices tends to be adversely affected by changes in temperaturexe2x80x94colder temperatures result in increased dampening while warmer dampeners decrease dampening. Such inconsistent, unpredictable operation is undesirable for archers, who use bows outdoors in varied climates and weather conditions.
Thus, what is needed is an unobtrusive shock dampener that exhibits a high shock and vibration dampening capacity without unduly increasing the weight of the bow. The dampener should also provide predicable, consistent performance and should be efficient and economical to produce.
The shock dampener of the present invention is a small, unobtrusive, lightweight device that exhibits superior shock and vibration dampening qualities. The shock dampener includes three main components, namely, a base, a vibration-absorbing body, and a securement ring. The vibration-absorbing body is preferably formed of an elastomeric material, such as a visco-elastic polymer and is sandwiched between the base and the securement ring. Within the vibration-absorbing body is a preferably rigid central disk having a shaft mounted to one face and projecting outwardly through the vibration-absorbing body and through an opening in the securement ring. An integrated threaded stem on the base permits the shock dampener to be mounted, in a conventional fashion, on to the body of a bow while the central disk""s threaded shaft permits additional accessories, such as stabilizers, to be connected to the dampener. The dampener also includes an integrated rigid washer, disposed between the vibration-absorbing body and the securement ring, which may be tightened against the body to eliminate any sag that may occur if additional accessories are mounted on the dampener. In a second embodiment, the single-piece elastomeric vibration-absorbing body is replaced by a multi-piece vibration absorbing mechanism in which the central disk is disposed between two elastomeric cushioning rings.
The objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.